Federation President
The Federation President is a rank not normally achievable in Starfleet. To achieve this rank, you must run in the Presidential Election, and succeed in receiving the largest percentage of the votes. The election is held once every three months, and a President can serve a maximum of two consecutive terms. If, however, they serve two, and someone else is elected in the third time, they can go back the fourth election and run again. Power The President, though not unlimited in their power, is a vastly powerful rank. A President can, with the approval of the Head Admiral, completely restructure the group, appoint a Fleet Admiral, decommission places, and many more things. The President's powers aren't strictly defined, but any major policy they attempt to put into place can be vetoed by the Head Admiral. Similarly, and major policy the Head Admiral tries to put into place can be vetoed by the President. History The Federation President rank was created by Head Admiral cvscvs2 for several reasons. The primary reason he did so was his leaving for several months, rendering him inactive for this time. Thus, he needed someone to run the group in his absence. Another reason for the creation of the rank was the benefit of having two people as leaders of the group. They could consult with each other, and split aspects of leading between themselves. On top of that, there was the fact that, when Cvs made a decision, some people were discontented, and displeased with his absolute power. This way, any major decision has to be agreed upon by both leaders to be put into action. Since the people voted in one of the leaders, the process is largely democratic. Ideologies Although not technically parties, candidates political views can typically be sorted into the three following groups: Progressivists: Progressivists favor an overall stricter system of government. They typically prefer more strictly organized ranks and events, as well as typically have a greater regard for rules and responsibilities. They also typically favor militaristic/governmental roleplay and training over starship roleplays. Progressivists believe strict order is the correct way to run a government. Conventionalists: Conventionalists believe in a looser system of government. They usually prefer ranks and events to be casual and allow a great deal of leeway when it comes to them. Though Conventionalists believe in law an order, they aren't nearly as dedicated to it as their Progressivist counterparts. Conventionalists typically favor classic starship roleplays over other types. They believe that casual enjoyment of the group is the correct way to run it. Independents: Independent is a term given to anyone who doesn't fit the above two political categories. If an independent's ideals become popular enough, they will be considered their own ideology. List Of Presidents The following is a list of the former and current Presidents of the group. # (IndustriousSpock)(Conventionalist): Elected 3/31/2017 # (OMGcaptainJessica)(Independent): Elected 7/1/2017 # (IndustriousSpock)(Conventionalist): Elected 9/30/2017 # (anajay2)(Conventionalist): Elected 1/31/2018 # (elijahman1999)(Independent): Elected 4/30/2018 # (anajay2)(Conventionalist): Elected 7/31/2018 # (anajay2)(Conventionalist): Elected 10/31/2018 # (ProgrammerA10)(Progressivist): Elected 1/31/2019 # (ProgrammerA10)(Progressivist): Elected 4/30/2019 -Current President- # (Elijahman1991)(Independent): Elected 7/31/2019 # (no one): Elected 10/31/2019 List Of Candidates The following is a list of candidates who ran in each election. # anajay2, IndustriousSpock, OMGcaptainJessica, VerranIpaos # IndustriousSpock, OMGcaptainJessica, anajay2, gamegecko42, NCC7905 (TIED, THEN: OMGCAPTAINJESSICA, INDUSTRIOUSSPOCK) # IndustriousSpock, anajay2 # Zeuscallum, anajay2 # anajay2, elijahman1999 # anajay2, NCC7905, programmerA10 # VerranIpaos, NCC7905, anajay2 # ProgrammerA10, Elijahman1999, Diam0ndT, NCC7905 # ProgrammerA10, Diam0ndT, Redstone321, angrylucarioguy # Elijahman1999, angrylucarioguy